


Heaven is when I'm with you

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tender Sex, Wing Kink, wing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Smutty Deckerstar with some wings because yes.





	Heaven is when I'm with you




End file.
